1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable tie-down for use with newly planted trees, and the like, with facilities for easy connection with the tree, easy anchoring to the ground surface and adjustment of the tie-down after assembly without tieing knots, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When transplanting trees, it is usually necessary to anchor the newly planted tree in a vertical position. This is usually accomplished by a plurality of flexible lines, guy wires, or the like, which are connected to the tree trunk at a point spaced above the ground and extended downwardly and outwardly in an inclined direction for adjustable connection to a ground inserted stake. While such procedures work effectively, the installation of the anchoring devices or tie-downs is relatively time consuming inasmuch as each of the lines or guy wires must be adjusted as to length while they are being installed, that is, while they are connected to the ground anchor, or the like. It is also conventional practice to wrap the tree trunk with burlap or other protective material at the point where the anchoring device or tie-down encircles the tree trunk to reduce the possibility of injury to the tree which requires additional time in properly installing existing tree tie-downs, anchoring devices, and the like.